Dragon Child
by Aislinn Graves
Summary: A series of stories about Peter and a very special friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Child**

**Dragon Child is a series of short "vignettes" written by my foster mom, Aislinn Graves, and myself (Jennifer D'Agostino).**

**The concept began when we read a Due South story entitled "****Diefenbaker's Day****." The entire story was done from the animal's point of view.**

**This got us to thinking about what kinds of pets our favorite characters might have.**

**And thus, Dragon Child was born.**

**Now - these are fluff pieces (for obvious reasons, I mean, Dragon Child is such a little bitty thing). Nothing earth shattering occurs in them.**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy. :)**  
**Jennifer**

**Hi, As Jenn told you this series was inspired by Laura's story. I also wanted to write a few stories where Peter DOESN'T get hurt. So much fan fiction is deadly grim, so it has been a lot of fun writing something uplifting and just pure fluff. Being a pet of cats myself, I have endevored to bring out the pure fun of having a cat in the house. I hope you enjoy these stories. Feedback is always appreciated. ( actually it's more of a craving. :-) So please review the stories and let us know what you think.**

**Now on to the stories.**

**It was a Dark and Stormy Night :by Jennifer and Aislinn**

**Of Caring and Names :by Jennifer**

**Attack of the Warm Fuzzy : by Aislinn**

**Dynamite Comes in Small Packages : by Jennifer and Aislinn**

**Trouble in Paradise : by Jennifer and Aislinn**

**Ninja Cat : by Jennifer and Aislinn**

**All stories copyright 1999**


	2. Chapter 2

**It was a Dark and Stormy Night**

**Dragon Child #1**  
**It was a Dark and Stormy Night**  
**by: Firecatt and Maven**  
**(Aislinn Graves and Jennifer D'Agostino)**

**Peter Caine left Delancy's close to closing time. An icy deluge instantly plastered his hair**  
**to his scalp. One hand clasped his collar closed while the other fished for his keys. Dashing towards his car, he froze at a commotion in the alley. *Crash, rattle, smash***  
**A yowl had him running, gun pulled, eyes and ears straining to penetrate through the dark** and** rain. "Hello?" He maneuvered down the alley, using a small key chain light to illuminate the path. There was a flash of lightning, followed by a crashing *boom!* 'Damn,' he thought. 'That was close.'**

**His attention was drawn towards the back corner. A large grayish dog was rutting about** **in the garbage, a low growling could just be made between thunderclaps. Peter started to** put** away his weapon, feeling a bit sheepish.**

**The dog gave a fierce bark and a small dark figure broke away from the shadows and** **streaked like lightning towards the startled detective. It raced up his leg and dived into the** sanctuary** of his jacket before Peter could even blink.**

**The dog turned, and launched itself towards Peter. Instinctively, Peter retaliated with a** snap**-kick, catching the dog in the chin. With a howl and puzzled shake of its head, the** **dog raced out of the alley.**

**Pinpricks drew his attention back to the problem at hand. With an oath, he reached into** **his jacket searching for the intruder. Fingers contacted wet fur. Tiny needle sharp teeth** **contacted fingers. "Son of a ... !" He snatched his hand away, shaking out the pain.**  
**"Ouch!"**  
**"Okay, you, out of there, now!" Steeling himself, he reached back in and pulled out a** **handful of the most bedraggled looking kitten he'd ever seen.** **Tiny fear-filled eyes gazed into his own. "Mew?" the kitten cried.** **With a sigh, Peter placed the kitten down on the floor. "Go on, now. Go home." He** **took a few steps away, then, "Merrw?"**

**Peter glanced back. The tiny black kitten was near the garbage can, nudging something** **and mewling piteously. In another flash of lightning, Peter could just make out the** **shattered form of an adult cat lying in a heap. The kitten nuzzled its mother and Peter's**  
**heart ached for it. Unaware he was doing so, he knelt beside the body and checked for a** **pulse he knew didn't exist.**

**The kitten turned from its mother and began nuzzling at Peter's fingers, giving tiny licks** **and mewling deep in its throat. "Oh, no. No, I don't have time for this." But he sounded** **pretty unconvincing, even to himself. He picked up the tiny thing and brought it closer to his face. It stared back at him, emerald green eyes latching unto his own hazel. With another sigh, he glanced around at the alley, bringing the kitten up to cuddle beneath his chin. "Can't just leave ya here." The cat mewed again. "Ya wouldn't last very long, now would ya?" The kitten gave his chin a tiny lick. "Well, I guess I can look after you. At least until we can find you a proper home. Right?" The kitten began to purr and Peter resigned himself to having a pet.**

**So... what do you think? As always feedback is craved. :-) Contact either or both of us.**  
**Thanks. Jennifer and Aislinn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Caring and Names.**

**Brainstormed and written by: Maven and Firecatt**  
**(Jennifer D'Agostino and Aislinn Graves)**

**Peter gently sat his burden down on the kitchen table. The black kitten promptly began cleaning itself, licking the matted fur smooth. He watched in fascination as the tiny creature first cleaned one side, then the other, and finished with its ears and whiskers.**

**"Mew?" The kitten dropped its paw and stared at Peter.**

**"What's the matter, little one?" He carefully ran a finger between its ears, down the back of its skull, and along the spine.**

**The kitten arched in pleasure, flicking its tail, then mewed again.**

**Still not understanding, Peter chucked the kitten gently under the chin. The tiny thing turned its head and grasped the end of his finger in its mouth. Peter could feel a slight sucking sensation and suddenly came to a realization. "You must be starving!" The kitten drew back at the exclamation, then mew piteously again.**

**"Stay put," he commanded as he turned to the refrigerator. "Gotta be something in here for you." He pulled out a milk container and sniffed it, glad it hadn't gone bad. Finding a shallow bowl in a cupboard, he poured some of the milk in it and placed it in front of the kitten.**

**The ball of fluff walked over to the milk, sniffed it, then stared at Peter and mewed.**

**"Go on. That's for you." He reached down to push the bowl closer to the kitten and it latched onto a finger again.**

**"Humn... guess you haven't been weaned yet." He glanced about his kitchen in**  
**consternation. "Now, what can I use..." He began opening drawers and cupboards. "Too bad Caroline didn't leave any baby bottles behind when she last visited," he mused.**

**The kitten paced the edge of the table, its cries of hunger becoming louder and more** **demanding.**

**"Just a minute. Hold on." He pulled open a drawer. "Ah, hah!" He pulled out a box of plastic sandwich bags and brought one over to the table. "This'll work. Hopefully."**

**Opening it, he poured the milk inside, then he tied it closed. With the bag of milk in one hand, he pulled out a paring knife from a drawer with the other. Sitting at the table, he very carefully cut a tiny hole in the corner of the bag. A small amount of milk spilled out before the kitten attached itself to the bag, drinking desperately.**

**Startled, the detective just sat there as the kitten drained the bag. "Wow. You must really have been hungry."**

**The kitten cleaned its whiskers, looking very pleased with itself.**

**Peter had a thought, then checked the sex of his new guest. She howled at such an** **indignity, but soon forgave him as he petted her in apology.**

**"Can't just call you 'cat,' even if you don't stay here long." He stared off into the distance, wondering what to call her.**

**"Fluffy? Nah. Stormy? Too obvious." The kitten purred slightly as he scratched gently under her jaw.**

**"Shadow?" he asked. The kitten's reply was an elegant yawn that showed pink tongue and tiny teeth. "Ah. Of course." Peter nodded solemnly. "I'll call you Dragon Child. One so brave should have a name worthy of them."**

**Dragon Child showed her approval by licking the knuckles of Peter's hand.**

**"Good. Now that's settled, I should find something for you to sleep on."**

**Peter found a shallow box lid in which he piled a couple of towels in for the kitten. He placed it in the bedroom, so that he could hear if she needed anything. "I remember a friend of mine saying that baby kittens had to eat every few hours. I'm sure you'll let me know when you need to be fed again, won't you?"**

**He sat on the edge of the bed, watching as she curled up in the towels. "Gonna need to get a litter box for you. Take you down to the vet, make sure you're healthy." He yawned, swung his legs up on the bed, and turned off the light. "Good night, Dragon Child."**

**Later that night, Peter felt a tugging on the bedclothes, then the pad of tiny feet as they crossed the bed. Black fur brushed against his hair as the kitten made her way over his pillow. Scant moments later, a warm ball of fur curled up under his chin in the hollow of his throat. When he made no move to evict her, Dragon Child began to purr, a comforting sound that eased him into sleep.**

**Dragon Child cuddled closer to her human, comforted by the deep even breathing that meant that he was asleep, and drew her into sleep as well.**

**The End**  
**********

**So... What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Attack of the Warm Fuzzy**

**Attack of the Warm Fuzzy**  
**by Aislinn**

**Staring outside the window he wondered when it had happened. When had they passed it? That place everyone called 'the point of no return'. He turned and stared at the tiny ball of fluff playing in the middle of his bed. Peter sighed. He had really meant to find her a home when he found her that cold, stormy night, but now… now he couldn't even imagine how empty and lonely his apartment would be without her. She had so quickly made herself an essential part of his heart. Peter smiled at her. No doubt about it, she was here to stay.**

**Caine paused outside Peter's door, frowning at his hesitation. Avoiding seeing his son was not the answer. If Peter was angry at him for leaving again, he would just have to deal with it. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Peter to answer.**

**Peter opened the door, smiling as he recognized his guest. "Pop! Come on in. When did you get back?" He led the way to the living room and motioned for his father to take a seat.**

**Caine relaxed. 'Good, he is not angry with me.' He smiled at Peter. "I returned today. I trust you are well."**

**"Doin' fine. How was your trip?" Peter sat back in his chair, giving Caine his full attention as the older man began to speak.**

**Dragon Child crouched in her hiding place, emerald eyes intently following the slow enticing movement of the prey. It had not noticed her as she stealthily moved into position. She hunched her back, haunches wiggling in preparation, testing her footing. Suddenly she launched herself through the air, landing on the prey with a fierce hiss.**

**Caine jerked back in surprise, staring at the tiny kitten, that had attached herself to his shoe. "I did not know you had acquired a pet." He said to his son. He leaned down to more closely examine the bit of black fluff that clung determinedly to his foot. A pink nose quivered at the unusual scents that clung to Caine's clothing, and in her green eyes there was a fierce determination to conquer her world.**

**Peter laughed, his hazel eyes sparkling with delight. "I didn't. She acquired a pet! I swear Pop, she's the one who rules the roost now."**

**Absently Caine replied. "Do not call me Pop."**

**Dragon Child growled low in her throat. The prey was no longer acting like prey. It just sat there, making no attempt to run away. How disappointing! With a final bounce, she streaked away in search of a more interesting opponent.** **Caine chuckled as the kitten finally released his foot and dashed away. "What have you named her?"**

**"Dragon Child. When I found her she was facing down a dog that had killed her mother." Peter said.**

**"That was brave of her." Caine said.**

**"She's smart too, when I showed up, she ran straight to me and let me run the dog off." Peter grinned in remembrance.**

**Caine smiled. "When the opponent is larger than you, it is wise to gain allies. She is certainly worthy of the name."**

**Peter nodded happily. "I thought so."**

**Caine gazed at Peter as his son watched Dragon Child streak around his apartment, pouncing on imaginary enemies. Peter was calmer, happier somehow. But then Peter was always happiest when protecting those smaller and weaker than he. Caine smiled to himself 'It is good that he has a friend to live with him. He has been too much alone. Perhaps a pet is what he needed. She will not judge him, nor begrudge his commitment to his job. Why did I not think of this before?' Caine sighed. 'No one is perfect, not even a Shaolin priest.' He reminded himself.**

**Peter laughed as Dragon Child launched herself through the air, landing on a magazine and sliding halfway down the coffee table. Her antics never ceased to amuse him. He scooped her up and cuddled her to his chest, stroking her soft fur. He sat back and gazed at the thoughtful expression on his father's face. "What?"**

**"It is good to see you content, my son." Caine smiled.**

**Dragon Child yawned. It had been a good day. She cuddled deeper into her pet's strong, gentle hands, accepting his worship. She purred contentedly and shut her eyes. Perhaps a short nap was in order.**

**This story started as a continuation of Dragon Child 1 : It was a Dark and Stormy Night.**  
**Jenn and I were at IHOP having coffee and discussing fiction. I mentioned a story I had**  
**read called ****Diefinbaker's Day****. That turned into a discussion on what kind of pets our**  
**favorite characters would have. By the time we were ready to go home we had most of the**  
**first story done. This story ( the second one written but the third story chronologically )**  
**was written that same night , though the first three paragraphs were added later in**  
**response to a challenge from a fan fiction list I belong to. I hope you are enjoying the**  
**series.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dynamite Comes in Small Packages**  
**By Maven and Firecatt**

**Dragon Child opened her eyes, aware that her human was no longer curled around her on the bed. Stretching, she spread her jaws in a wide yawn, then padded to the edge and leapt down, landing softly on the floor.**  
**She checked the apartment, then, satisfied that all was as it should be, investigated the bag that lay near the door. Inside were several items of clothing. Sniffing delicately, she was delighted to find that they smelled like her pet. Purring to herself, she curled up in the clothing and soon fell fast asleep.**

**A thud and a slam woke her with a start. Wide eyed, she poked her head out from her little nest and stared around her. She relaxed slightly, although not as familiar as the apartment, she recognized the smells around her. This was where Peter had taken her after scaring away the grey monster and saying goodbye to her mother. Perhaps they were going to see that funny little man again. She had often watched over him while Peter went away for part of each day. She relaxed even more when she spotted Peter sitting in front of her. The comforting humming sound that filled the air and the gentle rumble beneath her, as well as the sight of her pet, lulled her gently back to sleep.**

**Emerald green eyes peered over the edge of the bag. The noise around her was almost overwhelming. Many pairs of shoes moved quickly by, accompanied by varying scents of emotion: fear, anger, frustration and fierce gladness. Dragon Child flattened her ears to her skull, puzzled by all the commotion. Where was her pet? The fur of her ruff smoothed down as she caught Peter's familiar scent nearby. Turning her head, she spotted him, or at least his legs, approaching. She relaxed as he sat down. Satisfied that she would be able to keep her pet in sight should he stray away, she decided to explore this new place. She crawled out of the bag and stretched carefully. Then she sat down and just as carefully cleaned and groomed her fur. Slinking under the desks to avoid being stepped upon, she cautiously explored the area.**

**"Caine!" Chief Strenlich bellowed. "Didn't I tell you to drop the Peters case!" Strenlich strode across the squad room, eyes blazing in fury.**  
**"Chief, I…" Peter began.**  
**Strenlich cut him off. "I told you to keep your nose out of it. I told you this was Baker's case!" Snickers from around the room brought Strenlich's tirade to a halt. Glaring, he looked around the room before his eyes lit on a small black figure stalking toward him. Emerald green eyes glared at him, accompanied by a fierce hiss. The kitten's tail was puffed to twice its normal size, its ears flat against its tiny skull, and its back arched in feline fury. The kitten growled low in its throat as she moved to stand between him and Peter.**

**Dragon Child stalked toward the menacing figure that had attacked her pet. How dare he? She growled to let him know he would have a fight on his hands, then maneuvered herself until she stood between the man and Peter. Together they would stand off this monster. She yowled as loud as she could, sounding her battle cry, and puffed herself up to intimidate him as best she could. Peter's reaction confused her. Why didn't he attack like he did when the grey monster almost got her? No matter, she would protect him now!**

**Strenlich sputtered incoherently, his face a mottled red.**  
**Peter leaned down and scooped up Dragon Child, cuddling her protectively against his chest. "Chief, I swear, I don't know how she got here." Peter stammered, while Dragon Child continued hissing at the large threat.**  
**"Careful Chief," a dark voice chuckled, "She might eat you."**  
**Strenlich spun around and glared at Kermit. The ex-mercenary merely smirked, arms folded in amusement.**  
**A snicker sounded from the back of the room, starting a chain reaction that ended with the entire squad room convulsed in laughter.**

**Capt. Karen Simms hung up the phone and cocked her head at the laughter emanating from the squad room. Curious, she went to investigate. Her chief of detectives stood red faced in the center of the room facing a very embarrassed Detective Caine. A howling spitball of black fur was clutched firmly in Peter's arms, while the rest of the room's occupants struggled to regain their composure. "Would someone like to explain what is going on here?" Capt. Simms said mildly.**

**Unable to help herself, Skalaney collapsed in laughter again. Peter blushed, dropping his face into one hand and shaking his head, muttering in dismay.**

**Karen lifted a brow. "Detective Caine, Chief, my office. Oh and Detective? Bring your…..friend with you." She glared around the room. "The rest of you get back to work." She stepped back into her office and waited expectantly for the two to join her.**

**As the large threat turned away and began to walk off, Dragon Child felt a swell of pride and accomplishment grow. She and her pet had run the monster off! Just look at it, turning tail and running away. Still wary of retaliation, Dragon Child allowed her pet's gentle stroking to begin calming her.**

**With a start, she realized that Peter was walking in the same direction as the monster, following it. Yes! They would now be on the attack and defeat the obviously inferior creature. It could not stand up to their combined might and now she and Peter would take care of the threat. She tensed her body, alert for a signal from her pet that they would attack.**

**But the signal never came.**

**Confused, she looked around the room, assessing the situation. Peter seemed nervous, but not afraid. His hands were steady as they petted her. The monster stood in the opposite corner, arms crossed, scowling at her and Peter. Reflexively, she hissed at him, warning him to keep his distance.**

**A third person was in the room and, sure that the monster would not move, Dragon Child looked her over. A faint smell, like that of one of the flowers the funny man kept, wafted her way. Dragon Child began to relax, the scent being a familiar one. The woman approached and scratched Dragon Child behind the ears, and Dragon Child purred deep in her throat.**

**The humans spoke for a moment, then Peter placed her into the woman's arms, gently scratched her under the chin in that way he had of saying 'I love you', then left the room, followed closely by the monster. Dragon Child tensed, ready to follow her pet and protect him, but the woman's hold and her gentle cooing settled Dragon Child.**

**None-the-less, Dragon Child felt immensely better when Peter arrived minutes later to take her home.**

**"Well, little one, I don't know how you got here, but you're going to have to stay home from now on." Peter rubbed her head affectionately as he walked to the car. Settling in the seat, he shook his head, remembering the reaction Dragon Child received. "But, I must admit, the look on Strenlich's face when you marched up to him…" He began to laugh.**

**Dragon Child curled up in her pet's lap, purring with satisfaction. Her pet was pleased with her, she had stood up to the monster and had protected her pet. Dragon Child rubbed her head against Peter's stomach, then relaxed into a well-deserved nap.**

**The End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trouble in Paradise**  
**by Aislinn and Maven**

**Peter stomped down the hall toward his apartment. It had been, in the words of a children's book his father had once read to him, a horrible, awful, no good, very bad day, and something told him it wasn't over yet. He stopped short, staring at the paper tacked to his door.**

***Attention all residents. As of the first of next month this building will**  
**go to a strict no pets allowed policy. Thank you for your cooperation. ***

**The notice was signed by the new acting manager, Franklin Hernadez. This was the third change in as many weeks. Peter tore the paper off the door and crumpled it into a ball. "Oh really! Well, we'll just see about that!" He flung open his door and stomped into the small apartment, slamming the door behind him. He threw the paper down on the coffee table and sank down on the couch, rubbing his temples to ease a headache that was blossoming behind his eyes. He flopped back and closed his eyes. A moment later a soft touch on his arm begged his attention. Dragon Child sat beside him, hidden wisdom in her eyes. "Mew." She climbed onto his lap and placed her paws on his chest, stretching her head up toward him. A raspy tongue brushed his chin.**  
**Peter smiled. "Hello darlin'. Did you have a good day?"**  
**"Mew!" She replied. She rubbed her head under his chin, before giving him another tiny lick.**  
**"Well, I'm sure it was better than mine!" Peter caressed the tiny kitten, reveling in her affection. Her soft purring soothed his battered temper. Finally he placed her on the floor and went in search of some dinner for the two of them. As he prepared the meal he regaled Dragon Child with his tale of woe. She sat on one of the barstools, tail curled primly around her paws , listening as he talked.**  
**"…. And then to top it all off, I come home for a little peace and quiet, only to find that new manager is at it again. What is that guy's damage? Does he get off on pushing people around?" Peter slammed the knife he was holding down on the counter. Dragon Child jumped, eyes wide with fear. "Oh darlin'. I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you." Peter extended his hand to her in apology. She sniffed his fingers before rubbing her head along his hand.**  
**He finished making their dinners. After the meal, Peter picked up the tiny fluff ball and cuddled her to his chest. With a sigh, he collapsed onto his couch. "What are we going to do?"**

**Kermit glanced out his office window and then down at his watch. 'Odd. Caine's actually on time for a change.'**  
**Peter shuffled over to his desk without his normal exuberance. He flopped into his seat and stared vacantly at his computer screen. Kermit watched in alarm as Peter waved a hand in listless greeting to a few patrolmen, but otherwise didn't move. 'Okay, enough is enough. Better find out what's bothering the kid before Simms sics the psychiatrist on him.' He moved to his door. "Caine. My office. Now."**  
**Peter turned slowly, blinked once, and heaved himself out of his chair.**  
**Kermit closed the door behind his young friend. "Sit. Tell all."**  
**Peter crossed one leg over the other, arms wrapped about his stomach. Kermit recognized the posture from when Peter was younger and trying to keep anyone from prying too deep. 'Sorry kid. Didn't work then, won't work now.'**  
**"Know of any inexpensive apartments available?"**  
**"I don't quite follow, Peter. What's going on?"**  
**Peter sighed, one hand raking through his hair. Instead of responding verbally, he reached into a pocket, pulled a crumpled piece of paper and handed it over.**  
**After reading the notice, Kermit peered at Peter over his shades. "We'll just see about that."**  
**Peter looked up at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"**  
**With a predatory grin, Kermit pocketed the paper. "Leave everything to me."**  
**Peter leaned back and arched a brow. "You have that 'I'm planning something unpleasant' look."**  
**"Oh, yeah."**

**Franklin Hernandez rifled through his mail. He stifled another sneeze, mentally counting down the days when the apartment building would be a pet-free zone. 'Nasty little things. Can't see how anyone can abide keeping them.'**  
**An envelope with the apartment logo emblazoned upon it caught his attention. 'It's from the head office. I wonder if they've considered my request for a promotion.' He tore the envelope open, removing the single sheet of paper.**

**Mr. Franklin Hernandez;**

**It has come to our attention that a position as Head Manager has opened in a branch located in Marfa, Texas. Due to your many years of loyal service, we at the Main Office of High Towers Apartments feel that you are uniquely qualified to fill this position.**  
**Your transfer is to commence immediately upon confirmation of your promotion.**  
**Unfortunately, due to the high number of Assistant Managers currently in our employ, this Managerial position is the only slot available for your remaining in this company's employment.**  
**We hope you consider our offer and wish you luck should you decide not to accept your new promotional status.**

**Sincerely,**

**J. Morrison**  
**Owner**

**With a blanched and stunned countenance, Franklin Hernandez re-read the letter, heaved a huge sigh, and glanced around the lavish office he had just finished decorating to his taste. 'Damn.'**

**Peter leaned forward in his chair. "You sent him where?"**  
**"Marfa, Texas."**  
**"Where the hell is Marfa, Texas?"**  
**Kermit flashed a grin. "Exactly."**

**Dragon Child was curled up beneath the fragrant leaves of one of the funny old man's many plants. The scent reminded her of her pet, whom she sorely missed. She'd been watching over the funny old man for a few days now, while Peter only visited her on occasion, either early in the morning or late in the evening. The long separation was not new to Dragon Child, but this did not make it easier to bear.**  
**Her ears perked up as her pet's warm, familiar voice filled the air. "Hi, Lo Si."**  
**"Good evening, young Peter. You seem very happy tonight."**  
**"That I am. Where's Dragon Child?"**  
**"I believe I last saw her laying in the Jasmine plant."**  
**Dragon Child watched through slitted eyes as Peter approached. With a disdainful look, she turned away from his proffered hand.**  
**"Don't be like that, princess." Peter's voice was low, tinged with apologetic regret. He gently stroked the back of her skull.**  
**She arched her back in pleasure. Rolling over, she batted at his hand with her paws. A small nip exclaimed her displeasure for being left alone for so long.**  
**Peter chuckled, scratching her belly. "Shall we go home?"**  
**In response, Dragon Child began to purr, forgiving her pet for his overlong absence.**

**The End.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon Child VI : Ninja Cat**  
**by: Firecatt and Maven**  
**(Aislinn Graves and Jennifer D'Agostino)**

**Dragon Child leapt up on the kitchen table as her pet set down his mail. A small box wrapped in brown paper caught her attention. Peter Cane flashed a smile at the kitten. "Hey darlin, how was your day?" He scratched her behind the ears for a moment, her purr of pleasure filling the silent room.**

**Dragon Child reached a paw out, batting the box once before Peter picked it up, shaking it near his ear. "Humn. I wonder what it could be? It's light, whatever it is." Her pet frowned thoughtfully, pushing brown fur out of his eyes as he examined it. The box was thin and long, spanning the length and width of his hand. "No return address. I wonder … " he trailed off.**

**Dragon Child gave an inquisitive mew.**

**Peter chuckled. "Guess I won't know till I open it, huh?"**

**Shreds of brown paper drifted down upon the table and Dragon Child as Peter ripped into the package. The small kitten pounced upon the strips of paper enthusiastically, batting it with her paws. She took great delight in the crinkling sound it made.**

**Her eyes widened as the brown was replaced by a riot of color, the strips of paper taking on a different texture, slicker and with a different kind of crunch to it.**

**Peter almost had the package open. The box looked like the ones that usually housed expensive wristwatches, a plain white with a gold embossed leaf upon the lid. "Looks like I've got a secret admirer." Peter grasped the lid with one hand, then let out a disappointed sigh as the telephone rang. "I'll be right back," he told Dragon Child. "Don't run off with it," he joked as he gave the black kitten a loving rub between her ears before heading into the living room.**

**Dragon Child stared in fascination at the small piece of blue and green paper still stuck to the box. It fluttered slightly in the faint breeze from the air conditioner. She watched it intently, then pounced. The force of the blow caused the package to tumble to the floor, the lid flying off.**

**A small reddish brown creature scrambled out of the box, it's tail curled over its back and quivering in agitation. It's two front claws weaved from side to side, snapping. Dragon Child sprung lightly down to the floor, her interest peaked. The creature took a few jittery steps sideways. Dragon** **Child followed, her tail lashing as she stalked it.** **As it took another step sideways, she pounced, her two paws nearly engulfing the creature's body. It waved it claws in vain, unable to reach its attacker. Dragon Child, having never seen a scorpion before, batted the creature with one paw, narrowly missing being stung by the tail.**

**The creature slid a couple of feet across the floor before it caught its balance. It faced her, its legs curled underneath it, claws forward, tail up and ready. Dragon Child knew an offensive posture when she saw one and she responded in kind. Some instinct told her that this creature was not quite** **prey. Haunches wriggling, she launched herself at the creature. This time, she felt a sharp pain in her side as the creature's tail lashed forward at her.**

**Growling low in her throat, hackles raised, she extended her claws, and attacked once more. She found a niche in the animal's natural armor. Once latched on, she began prying at the armor until she had ripped the creature open. It twitched once, the tail almost striking again, before it died. Dragon Child gave it a final shake then dropped the carcass, still growling.**

**The pain in her side spread, fire and ice raced through her veins. She gave a plaintive mew as she laid down on the kitchen floor.**

**"That was Mom. She wants us to come over for dinner …" Peter's voice trailed off and he felt his face drain of blood at the sight of Dragon Child lying in a pathetic heap on the linoleum. As he rushed to her side, he noticed the dead scorpion and the now empty box. A portion of his mind - the** **cop side of him - filed the information away under "Attempted Assassinations" ( the file was getting a bit too big for his liking). The rest of his mind was focused on Dragon Child. Grabbing a towel from a nearby drawer, Peter gently wrapped the injured kitten up.** **Using the lid of the box, he angrily shoved the scorpion back into the box. 'Lo Si might need to know what kind it is in order to treat her.'** **Tenderly, he picked up the bundle, anxiously noting the rapid, shallow breathing. He raced for the door.**

**Lo Si was puttering with his herbs when he heard the screech of tires outside. Turning, he waited patiently, listening to the thunder of footsteps race up the stairs.**

**The door burst open, Peter entering in a whirlwind of panicked and breathless explanations. In the rush of words, Lo Si could make out the pertinent information. " ... Dragon Child ... dying ... scorpion ..."**

**Before Peter even caught his breath, Lo Si had whisked both bundled kitten and boxed arachnid into his work room. Peter followed, still gasping for breath. With care and the ease of long practice, Lo Si unwrapped both animals, making quick and decisive conclusions and a diagnosis. He began** **pulling various herbs out of jars and pouches.**

**The ancient apothecary directed Peter to prepare some water for a tea. While they waited for the water to boil, Lo Si, using a razor, carefully shaved around the wound in the kitten's side. He lanced the wound with a steady hand and a clear liquid seeped from the cut. The Ancient leaned down** **and placed his mouth around the wound, sucking the poison out and spitting into a bowl with careful deliberate motions.**

**To keep himself busy, Peter prepared the medicinal tea, aware that his hands were shaking. Done, he could do nothing but pace in agitation, back and forth across the room. His gaze never left the small bit of fluff on the worktable.**

**Lo Si worked quickly to draw as much poison from Dragon Child as he could. Finally, it felt like years to the anguished detective, the apothecary sat back with a sigh. Using the same herbs he had set out for the tea, he assembled a poultice and placed it on the swollen wound. He wrapped soft**  
**gauze around the cat's middle to hold it in place. He lined a nearby box with a soft towel and placed Dragon Child in it to keep her still. Taking a tiny spoon, Lo Si fed the tea to the kitten a few drops at a time. Once she had finished the last of the brew, the ancient apothecary spoke. "Now we** **wait, young Peter."**

**"Will she be okay?" Peter managed to choke out.**

**Lo Si turned and gazed into Peter's tear stained face. "You must have faith, young Caine. Her destiny has not yet been fulfilled."**

**Peter managed a slight smile at Lo Si's typically cryptic "encouragement." He moved over to Dragon Child's makeshift bed and stroked her soft fur. "You have to get better, baby," he murmured softly. "Please get better."**

**Lo Si left the young man alone in order to prepare another batch of medicine for the convulsions he knew would be coming later that night. He didn't want to tell Peter, as he knew the detective would need a clear mind while at work, but not all the poison was gone from the kitten's system. The medicine would help, but there was still a chance that the cat would not survive the night.**

**Lo Si returned to the room and gazed sorrowfully as Peter murmured assurances to the black kitten. He cleared his throat as he walked in. "Dragon Child will stay with me overnight. I will watch to make sure she is recovering well. You," he stabbed a finger at Peter, "will go to work with a clear mind. There is nothing else you can do and she will be fine with me."**

**"Yeah." Peter ran a shaky hand over his face. "I trust you, Lo Si."**

**The old priest winced inwardly.**

**Peter kissed Dragon Child's forehead and whispered, "Bye, sweetheart."**

**Lo Si shooed Peter out of the apartment and looked wearily over at the tiny** **cat. "It's going to be a long night."**

**"I need you to find out anything you can about this box."**

**Detective Kermit Griffin raised a brow as Peter Caine came barging into his office, tossing a box on his desk.**

**"And why, oh impatient one, should this take precedent over the investigation into any one of many other Chinatown crimes?"**

**Peter stopped his pacing, his expression serious. "That package was sent to me today - no return address - containing a scorpion. I want to know who the sick s.o.b. is."**

**Kermit instantly came to attention, sitting up in his seat. "Explain."**

**Peter ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I got the package, but got a phone call before I could open it completely. Somehow, Dragon Child got it open. She killed the thing, but not before being stung. She's at the Ancient's now. I wanna know who did this."**

**Kermit grimaced inwardly at Peter's set expression. 'Someone's in for a world of hurt.' He grinned evilly as he reached for the box. 'Let's see who the lucky winner is.'**

**Examining the box, he scanned the emblem into the computer. "I'll do a global search, see if this shows up anywhere." Before he opened the box he shot Peter a look over his green shades. "The arachnid in here?"**

**Peter shook his head. "Lo Si has it."**

**Kermit lifted the lid and pulled the white padding out. Nestled at the bottom of the box was a card. "Hello. What have we here?"**

**Peter leaned over the desk, craning to see. "What did you find?"**

**"Looks like your mystery person left you a love letter." He flipped the card open.**  
**"Humn. All it says is 'Happy Anniversary'."**

**"Happy anniversary?" Peter frowned, hazel eyes narrowed in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"**

**The computer's insistent beeping caught Kermit's attention. "Hold that thought. We'll get back to it. Looks like we've got three matches to that emblem." Kermit clicked on the first match and stifled a smile. "It's used as the signature for the Oakleaf, Minnesota Cub Scout Troop #124. I think we can safely check them off our list of suspects."**

**"I dunno, Kermit," Peter weakly joked. "Those cub scouts can be real deviants."**

**"Sure. I mean, look how I turned out," Kermit deadpanned. He clicked to the next suspect before Peter could splutter a reply. "Golden Leaf Tours up in Aspen."**

**Peter shook his head. "I don't think so. What's our last choice?"**

**"Golden Leaf Imports. Looks like they're a franchise jewelry store. They've got stores just about everywhere, even overseas." He scrolled down and clicked his tongue. "Well, well, well. It seems that Golden Leaf Imports once had a store here in town. Closed down a few years ago and the company never reopened it."**

**"Golden Leaf. Golden Leaf ..." Peter muttered. "That sounds familiar." He chewed his lip for a while, then headed for the door. "Hang on a sec. I'll be right back." The young man dashed across the squad room and down the stairs.**

**"Sure. I'm not going anywhere." Kermit shook his head, resigned to waiting until Peter returned. He tried to find more information on Golden Leaf Imports while he waited.**

**Lo Si made a new batch of medication. He settled on the floor, cradling the shaking kitten gently in his lap. Patiently, he spooned the medication down the kitten's throat. "Come on Dragon Child. You can fight this. You are strong and Peter needs you."**

**The black ball of fluff shuddered as another spasm wracked her small frame, but Lo Si was heartened when he felt a tiny lick upon the palm of his hand.**

**Fifteen minutes later, Peter reentered the office, a file clutched in his hand. "I thought Golden Leaf Imports sounded familiar. They were involved in one of my first cases with Kira."**

**Kermit took the offered file with a faint scowl. "Why wasn't this in the computer system?"**

**Peter shrugged. "They're so backed up down there. There's still a lot not committed to computer, yet."**

**"I'll have to see what I can do about that," was the vague threat. Kermit flipped open the file and began reading it.**

**As he read, he felt himself slip from a deep anger to an icy rage. The delivery of the**  
**scorpion had just moved from "harassment with intent to do harm" to "attempted murder." Kermit felt his mercenary instincts kick in at the threat to his friend, and he closed his eyes briefly struggling to control his emotions.**

**He looked up at Peter, glad his shades hid the rage his eyes from the young man. "I didn't know you were allergic."**

**Peter nodded, his eyes on the floor as he continued his agitated pacing. "Yeah. Found out when I was still in the Temple. Pop and Ping Hai cured me then." He jerked his head in the direction of the file. "One of the perps had crashed into a tank of scorpions that were kept on the premises as some type of pet or mascot or something. When Kira and I attempted to apprehend him, he tossed a few at us, trying to keep us at bay." Peter's manner was detached. Kermit could tell that the incident had really shaken his young**  
**friend. "I got stung. Luckily, I was able to tell Kira what was wrong before I collapsed. Fell into a coma."**

**Kermit glanced over his shades at Peter. "How long?"**

**"Three days. Scared Paul half to death. See, I'd forgotten I was allergic, so he never knew. Kira's fast action was all that saved me, and even then it was a close thing."**

**The incident had been before Kermit had joined the police force, and his blood froze as he realized how close he had come to never working with the young detective. He swore to himself that they would find the s.o.b. that had done this.**

**The exhausted apothecary changed Dragon Child's bandages once again and was relieved to find them clean. 'At last. All the poison has been drawn from the wound. Her system is cleared, but I must watch that shock does not set in.' He wrapped the now sleeping kitten in a warm blanket and placed her in the bed he had prepared for her. 'Now we wait." He sat beside Dragon Child, petting the soft fur between her ears and listening to her breathing.**

**"The two men involved, Marcus Jorge and Anthony Tullis, are both still in prison for diamond and drug smuggling. But it seems Tullis has a brother on the outside." Kermit went through the police records and gave a low whistle. "Daniel Tullis has quite a rap sheet himself. Drug trafficking, fencing, and some forays into exotic wildlife."**

**"That would explain the scorpions. Let's give him a visit, shall we?"**

**Kermit pulled his weapon from the desk drawer and holstered it. "Oh, yeah."**

**The address they had found was to a low rent apartment complex on the low end of**  
**town. Kermit pounded on the door, but received no reply.**

**"Think he knew we were coming?" Peter bounced on the balls of his feet, looking ready to break down the door.**

**"Excuse me?" A voice behind them caught their attention. An older woman was peering at them from the apartment across the hall. "Are you looking for Mr. Tullis?"**

**"Yes, ma'am." Kermit flashed his badge. "We're with the 101st Precinct. Have you seen him recently?"**

**The woman relaxed her grip on the door, nodding her head. "Ambulance took him away early this morning."**

**Kermit and Peter exchanged glances. "Do you know what happened?"**

**"Not exactly. But they did have pest control show up soon after. Said something about scorpions." A phone rang somewhere in the depths of her apartment and she gave an apologetic shrug. "If you'll excuse me."**

**Peter blinked as the woman shut the door. "Scorpions? You don't think...?"**

**"Only one way to find out." Kermit lead the way back to the car.**

**The ambulance that had picked up Tullis had delivered him to the County Hospital.**

**As the two detectives entered the hospital, Kermit noticed a few nurses take one look at Peter, blanch, and head off in the opposite direction. "Interesting reaction you get, Pete."**

**Peter just rolled his eyes.**

**"If'n yer not injured, Detective. I'd like ta know why yer scarin' my staff." A diminutive red head came striding up to them, her green eyes flashing with a combination of annoyance and humor.**

**Kermit watched in amusement as Peter came to a dead stop, hands behind his back and rocking slightly on his heels, for all the world looking like a schoolboy being called to the carpet by the principal. "Kermit, I'd like you to meet Dr. Margret O'Conner. Maggie, this is my partner, Detective Kermit Griffin."**

**The woman looked him over then stuck out her hand, a smile upon her face. "It's a pleasure ta meet ya, Detective. I trust ye'll be able ta keep the lad in one piece. He canno' seem ta do it on his own."**

**Kermit grinned in reply. "I do my best."**

**She turned to Peter. "Now, since I don't see any holes in yer hide and ya don't look like ya've got a fever. D'ya mind tellin' me what brings ya to my neck of the woods?"**

**"Daniel Tullis. He was brought in earlier today. He's needed for questioning."**

**The doctor's smile faded and a sadness dimmed her eyes. "Ah, lad. I dunno how ta tell ye. The poor man came in, victim of massive scorpion stings. Seems his pets escaped their cage. I couldn't do anythin'. He'd been too long without medical attention. Died a few minutes after arrivin'."**

**"You sure it was Tullis?"**

**A brief flash of ire entered her eyes. "O'course I'm sure. One of the wee beasties hitched a ride inta the hospital. We nearly had a riot as everyone tried killin' it. Daniel Tullis died twenty-three minutes later."**

**Peter smiled a lopsided grin in apology. "Sorry, Maggie. Thanks for all your help."**

**She stared at him a moment, then her gaze softened. "Apology accepted, Caine. Just see it doesn't happen again." She shook hands with the two detectives. "I have me rounds ta attend do." She waggled a finger in Peter's face. "I don' want ta see ye in here again. Understood?"**

**Peter saluted. "Yes, ma'am."**

**She nodded curtly, smiled, and returned to her duties. Peter took a breath. "Guess that's that, then."**

**Kermit non-committedly grunted as the two left the hospital.**

**With a resigned sigh, Peter opened the car door. "I was really looked forward to hurting someone." He firmly shut the door.**

**Kermit walked around the car and softly agreed. "Oh, yeah."**

**Lo Si finally relaxed. Dragon Child was now truly out of danger and on the road to**  
**recovery. "I knew you would pull through, little one. You still have a long journey ahead of you and a destiny to fulfill."**

**Dragon Child opened on emerald green eye and regarded the small human as if to say, "Of course."**

**The End ( for now.)**  
********************************************************************************  
**Yes we know that it's a bad idea to suck poison from a wound, but for the sake of the story... Oh and we did apply for and receive a Creative License so don't flame us. VBG**

**Feedback:: Send to Aislinn and Jennifer**

**((So? What did you think? Let us know!))**


End file.
